wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Lurker Below
The Lurker Below is the second boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. The creature is of a previously unknown type -- its file name is listed as "krakken", although it shares its name with lurkers below. General information *Level : ?? Boss *Type: Beast *Health: 3,511,600 *Damage: Hits tanks for 5000-9000 in melee **Note: He must be fished out of the "Strange Pool" (usually take 2-8 mins)! Abilities Whirl : The Lurker whirls every 15-25 seconds , causing a knockback for a short distance and dealing 2000-5000 dmg (depends on Armor). Geyser : The Lurker is targeting a random Player (not the MT) and shoot a bubble of Water at him, dealing 3500 frost damage and knocking him back for ~10 yards. Spout : Water Beam, if you get it, you'll get knocked back in the water and its hitting for 3.5k x3. Like C'thun Red Beam, turns 360°. It is possible to blink through it (Ice Block, Divine Shield works too). It is possible to avoid it by diving underwater. It's not getting hit by the beam that kills you, its the fact that you get launched so far away from Lurker that the swim back will kill you (whether the water is "boiling" or the fish get to you). It will start at the Main Target of him and then turns counter-clockwise or clockwise. Submerge : The Lurker Below will occasionally dive under water, removing all debuffs and summons adds. It will emerge in one minute even if adds are up. Strategy before starting Before starting, you can clear all the adds on the platforms around the Lurker's pool (seen as a "Strange Pool" just past Hydross) these consist of about 6 groups of 9 mobs; 5 Hydra (2 priests which should be sheeped, 2 melee, 1 Main melee) and 4 Lost One Technicians (easy kill). If you clear these mobs, the fish in the water all die, and instead you only suffer a 500 dmg/tick Scalding Water debuff. This is much preferable to the huge damage that the fish do. The fish will return when the first mobs on the platforms surrounding the Lurker begin to respawn (now about 2 hours). Positioning Have one tank stand in the inner ring with his back to the pillar. Have the melee stand in a circle around the pool, evenly spread out. Have the healers stand at the back end of the inner ring so they can step backwards into the water. Ranged can stand on the outer platforms to increase DPS (since they won't have to move). The Lurker has 3 main abilities: Whirl, Spout, and Submerge: + Whirl: Occurs about once every 20-30 seconds, does damage to a random selection of people on the inner ring. Not all people will get hit, so it is wise to spread out. It does about 4k damage and throws you fairly far into the water (hence the fish problem). + Spout: About once every 45 seconds to one minute, he does a spout ability (que "The Lurker takes a deep breath"). It goes in circle rather slowly (about 90 degrees per 5 seconds) and does huge damage to all caught in it (it starts at the main tank). All players on the inner ring should jump in water to avoid this killer spout. Once it passes you, you are free to jump back on platform (A sideways strafe jump makes getting onto the platform easiest). + Submerge: About every 2 minutes the Lurker will submerge and adds will spawn; two mobs per outer platform (ranged), and 3 mobs in the center (melee). They can be CCed. Take them down as quick as possible, as Lurker will un-submerge after one minute. The ranged mobs hit very weak in melee but do a nasty multi-shot, so make sure that you have a healer and tank on each platform. Also have mages to keep adds sheeped until they can be dealt with. Rinse and repeat. Bugs The Lurker can get into a state where he does a constant spout to the raid eventhough there is no casting bar and he still uses his other abilities. This is supposed to be fixed in an upcoming patch. It occurs when: * 1. Lurker submerges * 2. Adds spawn * 3. Adds are not killed within the 60 second timer and lurker emerges again * 4. Lurker casts spout * 5. Final add is killed while spout is still being cast To not have the bug happen ensure that the final add is killed before or after a spout, NOT during. See the blue posts in http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=105971962&pageNo=1&sid=1#0 for more information Loot Notes External Links Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern